


Starting Again

by kitkinks



Series: The New Stilinskis [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Father/Son Incest, Impregnation, Incest, M/M, Mpreg, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Stiles is 20, Stiles says Daddy a lot, so not Underage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 08:50:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2422625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkinks/pseuds/kitkinks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Stiles learn that Stiles can carry children, and set about turning the Stilinski's into a two-parent family again by impregnating Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starting Again

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so first of all this is the first fic I've ever posted and wow is it a doozy. Please do not ignore the tags, they're there for a reason. But yeah this is my first fic, I'm starting up a fic req tumblr, [kitkinks](http://kitkinks.tumblr.com/), so if you like my writing you can go there and send in a request for some teen wolf slash. Anyways, this is a pretty kinky and unorthodox scenario so if it's not your thing i TOTALLY understand. My future fics will involve a lot of kink but i feel like this is one of the kinkier things ever since... y'know, father/son mpreg. But if this is your thing, I hope you enjoy!

John held the sealed envelope in his shaking hands.  Two weeks ago he had taken Stiles to the doctor to finally run the tests he and his son had discussed for over a year.  They’d talked together the night before about what they would do depending on the results.

John had lied to the doctor.  “Why are you doing the test now?  Has he shown signs?”

John shook his head.  “Just wanna know if we should put him on the pill.”

And that had been it.  Normally these kinds of tests required proof, something to say checking was necessary, because the procedure was invasive, uncomfortable.  But Stiles wanted to know, and the Sheriff did too, to be perfectly honest.  When he carried his anesthetized son back into their home afterwards the Sheriff nearly regretted the decision.  Stiles had been pale and clammy and didn’t eat for the rest of the day.

But now the payoff was in John’s hands and his son was standing at his side bouncing eagerly on the balls of his feet, a hand placed on the small of his father’s back.

John tore the envelope and scanned for the answer they both craved.

 _Stiles could carry children_.

As soon as he knew the answer, a beaming Stiles ran off to prepare for what they’d discussed.  For three years now, the Sheriff and his son had been blurring the lines between family and lovers.  It started one night when Stiles was seventeen, shortly after he was released from the possession of the Nogitsune.  Their relationship had always been a little closer than the typical father/son—some touches drifted to places they shouldn’t, hugs lingered a few seconds too long—but that night when Stiles was free and  _safe_  and  _alive_ , after the fear that the disease that claimed his mother would claim him too, they had… comforted each other in the Sheriff’s bed.  Now, Stiles was twenty, attending college at the local university while living at home, and the two of them had been in an exclusive sexual relationship for two years.

Now Stiles wanted something to tie them together, but marriage was obviously off the table.  That is what had given the Sheriff the idea.  Often, the possibility of male pregnancy doesn’t develop until very late in puberty, and every time they’d shared a bed they’d used protection—more out of habit on John’s part than anything else, but he knew he and Claudia both carried the gene, as each had male relatives who had gotten pregnant.  He didn’t want any accidents.

But now it wouldn’t be an accident.  Now, he would impregnate his son, just like Stiles wanted.

Just like  _he_ wanted.  Another chance at a family with someone he loved.

He checked his watch.  It had been five minutes like Stiles had asked.  As the Sheriff walked up the stairs to his bedroom he unbuttoned his shirt in preparation, already intensely aware of what he and Stiles would soon be doing.  Opening the door, the Sheriff was yanked into a kiss by a needy hand on his undershirt, the surprise of it making John yelp in surprise, a sound that was muffled by his son’s lips on his own.

Stiles was already naked and hard, if the pressure against John’s clothed thigh was anything to go off of.  John couldn’t help but moan at Stiles’ eagerness.  It made the Sheriff feel good to be so wanted—he knew he was aging, after all, and far off from the prime of his youth, but Stiles’ energy and hunger when they fucked made him feel like a younger man again, enjoying the horny passion of adolescence.  Even now Stiles was shoving him back onto their shared bed and straddling him, grinding his ass back against his father like he couldn’t wait any longer.

And apparently he couldn’t because as soon as John had had the thought, Stiles was yanking the Sheriff’s undershirt off over his head and tossing it aside as he kissed down his father’s chest, brushing those sinful lips of his over the dusky skin of his nipple and working it between his teeth until it was hard and raised and shining with Stiles’ spit.  His son’s normally graceful fingers fidgeted uneasily with the fasten on the Sheriff’s belt.  John took Stiles’ hand and moved it away and easily removed it himself, undoing the button and zipper of his slacks and shimmying out of his clothes, once again naked with his son, his lover, the one thing left in John’s life that was a family to him.  His body, however, had not quite gotten with the program yet.

In the early stages of their relationship, the time it took for the Sheriff to get hard had discouraged Stiles, but John did his best to reassure his son that this wasn’t his fault. “Sorry.”  John apologized with a breathy laugh.  “You’re gonna have to help me out, Stiles.”

Now, Stiles almost seemed to  _like_  that the Sheriff needed some help to get it up.  “I know, Daddy.”  He replied with a smirk and ducked down.  John had to bite his hand to muffle his moan when he felt Stiles take him in his mouth.

He couldn’t help but stare as Stiles suckled his cock.  It was moments like this when his son looked the most beautiful, looking back up at him with those big brown eyes framed by long dark lashes that made him look so much like his mother, the circle of his  _damned_  lips expanding ever so slowly as the Sheriff hardened in his mouth, his cock brought to attention by the tight wet heat.  John brushed dark hair aside from Stiles’ forehead as the boy bobbed and worked whatever wasn’t in his mouth with his hands.  Stiles moaned around his father, and John knew why.  He could feel himself leaking precum into Stiles’ mouth, choking back another moan as he saw his son’s adam’s apple jump in his throat to swallow the bitter liquid.

Stiles was always so hungry for every taste of his father he could get.

But Stiles’ trick was starting to work a little  _too_ well now.  “Stiles, son, that’s good enough.  If you keep going, there won’t be anything left to…”

 _Impregnate you with_.

Stiles pulled off immediately and reached for the lube on the bedside table, squirting a dollop into his hand and working it onto the Sheriff’s cock as he kissed and straddled his father once again.  The Sheriff could feel it when Stiles’ lined up and pushed back and he couldn’t help but grab a fistful of his son’s hair to keep their lips together, hungrily wrestling the boy’s tongue with his own as Stiles moaned into his mouth from the growing fullness.

It took everything John had not to cum right there.

Stiles took him so easily now, and the tight heat felt so much better without the thin layer of latex that had separated their bodies through three years of sexual interactions.  The energy between them felt so different already, and John knew Stiles felt it too.  As John allowed Stiles to set the pace and begin to ride his cock, Stiles was nearly  _clawing_  at him with need, quickly wrapping his arms around John’s shoulders and kissing him deeper still, and John was all too happy to let him.

This time everything felt so much closer, so much  _realer_ , the taste of his son’s lips was sweeter and the feel of their skin touching was more electric.  It got more charged with each passing second, Stiles moving faster on the Sheriff’s cock, taking it deeper, pushing back down harder, and moaning louder into his father’s mouth each time.  Soon enough Stiles was riding at full speed with such desperate roughness that the Sheriff nearly bounced on the bed with Stiles’ motion, and that was it.

The Sheriff took control.

He flipped over so Stiles was underneath him, running his hands down the length of Stile’s legs to wrap them around his waist, thrusting of his own accord now into Stiles who opened up underneath him in a haze of lust.  Laid out on the mattress and getting fucked hard always turned Stiles pliant and malleable, his eyes hazed with need and his normally pale skin flushed red with arousal.  His lips were red and wet and  _delicious_  as he mumbled.

“ _Daddy_.  Oh fuck, Daddy, fuck me.”

Stiles’ cock dripped lazily onto his stomach, into the beautiful stretch of hair that lead from his belly button into the neatly trimmed patch of pubic hair.  The Sheriff took his son’s cock in one hand and snaked his free arm under Stiles’ shoulders, leaning down to kiss him and hold him close as he began to stroke Stiles.  “It’s okay, son.  It’s okay, I’ve got you.  I’ve got you.  I love you, Stiles.”

“I love you too, Daddy.”

Stiles pulled their lips back together, coaxing the Sheriff’s tongue into his mouth.  John was close, he knew it, but he wanted to get Stiles off first, help him over the finish line.  He could feel his son’s cock tensing in his fists and new he was close, he just needed the last push.  With a slight tilt of his hips John began to thrust his hard length against the sensitive nerve inside Stiles that made him keen and moan and arch upward against him, his cock tensing one last time before spilling in hot thick lines up the smooth skin of Stiles’ stomach.

Pulling back to watch was enough for John.  With his son underneath and around him, his hole tensing needily like it wanted to pull John in further, and the fucked-out look on Stiles’ face, the Sheriff thrust back in one last time, making sure to get as far in as he could before, for the very first time, he filled his son with his cum and collapsed over him, breathless.

They laid like that for a few perfect moments, the furious beating of Stiles’ heart pounding against John’s chest in a duet with his own, still full of his father’s cock and his father’s cum—and maybe now, their child.  Finally Stiles turned his head and kissed his father’s cheek, breaking the spell.  “We did it, Dad.”

John kissed Stiles properly.  “We’ll see son.  It might not take.”

Stiles just shook his head.  “It’s gonna take.  We’re gonna have a family again.”

John certainly wished he was right.

\----------Ten Months Later----------

John rubbed his infant son's back and cradled him close, but the child would not stop crying.

“Stiles!  I think he’s hungry.”

Somewhere else in the house John could hear Stiles groan, but soon his first son was standing shirtless in the doorway, gently taking their son from John’s arms and helping the baby’s mouth to his nipple to feed.

“Y’know,”  Stiles said, “I didn’t think I’d have to _breastfeed_ him.  And is it still called breastfeeding?  I’ve still got guy-chest.”

John moved behind Stiles, placing his hands on the boy’s shoulders and watching as their son suckled hungrily.  “He’s beautiful.”

“I know.”  Stiles replied.  “He’s ours.”

“Ours.” John echoed.  He kissed Stiles’ cheek.  This was their son.  Their _family_.  _Theirs_. 

They had started again.

**Author's Note:**

> i doubt this is the first mpreg incest fic but oh god i am so going to hell dont even look at me please im sorry everyone


End file.
